Sinking the Ship
by j.liz.8
Summary: Alternate ending for the episode Sink or Swim. What if they hadn't been able to defeat the Triton App? This portrays a more accurate, evil Triton Attack. Rated M for a very good reason! I don't own Lab Rats. Complete unless I get a really good idea for a follow-up.


Chase sits rigidly, his chest swelling as he fights against himself. His ears begin ringing with the strain of holding himself back. Finally, he has to allow his body to pull him to his feet; if he kept this up, his heart could stop. He pauses for a moment before turning to Leo. He intends to grab his brother's shoulder to get his attention, but his body has other ideas; he lifts Leo from the back of the couch by the front of his shirt.

He stares at Leo intently, trying to silently convey his worry to him without releasing the tension in his jaw that's helping him maintain control. Judging by Leo's reaction, whatever expression he has on his face is incredibly concerning, and a little frightening.

Unwilling to move for fear of what he'll end up doing, he watches Adam and Bree rise to their feet. Adam strides over to Donald and shoves him aside before pausing stonily in front of Tasha. Bree stays still for a handful of moments before flashing over towards where Tasha stands in evident confusion. At the last instant, Chase swears she swerves out of the way and instead vaults over the kitchen counter.

Guessing at what's going on, Chase releases Leo and quickly tries to tap into his Override App. His suspicions are confirmed when his system fights against his will. Finally, he's able to connect to Adam and Bree through the app. He selects the "disable" option, stopping Douglas from carrying out his plan. His heart wrenches as they wilt to the ground heavily.

The malicious exterior control of the Triton App hacks harder into him in an instant, seemingly hunting for something.

Chase cries aloud as he feels his Commando App being launched. _I think I just got everyone killed,_ is his last thought before Spike is aggressively unleashed.

Spike feels weird. He's as angry as always, of course, but he has more predetermined purpose than he's ever had before.

He doesn't particularly like it. But hey, at least this weird external urge is telling him to do his favorite thing: destroy all the shit he can. More or less.

He feels himself marching towards Donald, full attack mode activated. He's never been in full attack mode, but he's pretty sure it means **kill**.

As feral as he is, he's never wanted to do that. Why the shitting hell is he honed in on killing Donald? As he hesitates in thought, he can feel the compulsion coming on stronger. And it's not coming from him.

He resents that very deeply. Whatever's going on, it needs to fucking stop. As much as he likes being unbridled, what he does should be on his terms, not some bitch-ass external influence. This isn't how things work with him, and he's not going to let this asshole trying to control him have his way. He's motherfucking Spike; nobody can tell him what to do, no matter how fun it may seem. He's a freakish fighter designed to be unconquerable.

Spike snaps at the only thing he can: himself. He roars savagely and doubles over in defiance, trying to let his weakling host return. He can't.

He hears three sets of scrambling footsteps retreating. Though normally he'd give chase, he holds himself back. Hopefully they get far enough away that they won't be in his inevitable path of destruction. He can't delay his rampage forever, and he knows it.

With a painful snarl, he digs his nails into his palms, hoping to somehow satisfy this killer controller.

The pain of his cut palms and almost-cracked teeth jars his ability to concentrate on control. He jerks upright, chest heaving, and feels himself scanning for something—or someone—to attack.

He finds a target in a pair of prone bodies on the floor. In the part of him that's still his version of rational, he recognizes Adam and Bree. And that's exactly what the controller wanted him to find, apparently: he stalks towards them, his body winding up to attack.

He really doesn't want to attack Adam and Bree. It isn't fair to maul an unconscious enemy. But the bastard controlling him doesn't care what he wants. He pushes back against the mental pressure, but is unable to force himself to hesitate.

With a powerful sweep of his arm, Adam and Bree's figures are thrown into the wall, their heads whipping loosely on their necks. He saunters casually towards them, throwing a vicious kick into Adam's midsection, and lifts Bree from the ground by her neck. He can tell she's close to death, but that isn't enough for his master. Spike can do nothing to stop himself as his arm slams Bree solidly into the wall. Usually, he likes being unstoppable. This is different.

He's finally allowed to release Bree's body, and she slumps to the ground. A strong quick to her ribs finishes the "job," and he's turned to face Adam.

A trail of blood is flowing from Adam's mouth, but he's attempting to rise. Spike feels a sneer on his face as he watches Adam struggle to his feet. As Adam reaches semi-uprightness, Spike launches forward and kicks him in the groin, at the same time wrenching Adam's left arm behind his back. As Adam doubles over his damaged groin, Spike pulls savagely on his arm. The arm clicks and tears out of the socket, the sound of its dislocation smothered by Adam's raw scream. His free fist connects with Adam's throat, cutting off the scream.

As Adam struggles to breathe through his crushed windpipe, Spike jabs his knee up into Adam's face and tosses the body to the side.

He steps back from his vicious work and scans Adam and Bree's remains, ensuring they're terminated.

He doesn't get much time to brood over his first kills. His conductor needs him to find the other three targets. He's forced to begin the hunt.

His hearing range is stretched as far as it can go, tuning to catch the sounds of panicked hearts and pumping lungs.

Spike grinds his heel into Leo's throat, settling more and more of his weight down through Leo and into the ground. Tasha is strewn behind him. Donald Davenport is dragging himself away with his arms, his right leg rendered inoperable.

"Oh no, Donnie. You can't get away from this. What are you doing, trying to hide? It's too late for that."

"Douglas," Donald wheezes, wiping the blood from his chin. "I knew you'd use the bionic kids as weapons. That's why I took them from you in the first place."

"To save yourself? Oh, but you can't defy their intended purpose. Look how well Spike has done." Spike twists his heel on Leo, raising his hand to immobilize Donald.

With a savage crunch, Spike is made to finish Leo off. Donald's helpless stare seems to satisfy Douglas greatly as Spike marches forward to stand above Donald.

Donald is helpless in front of him; Spike can't do anything to stop himself as he wrenches the man's head to an unnatural angle and releases him.

As Donald drops to the floor, Spike is released from Douglas' influence.

Chase can't comprehend what he's going through. Tasha, Leo, and Davenport's bodies lie around him, obviously maliciously mauled. His Commando App just powered down. He smells blood.

There's blood on the hands he runs through his hair as he falls to his knees, understanding what happened. _Spike killed them!_

His next coherent thought is to go and find Adam and Bree. He needs them to be safe.

He ascends the elevator out of the ruined lair and steps into the natural lighting of the kitchen. His eyes quickly fall on Bree, her limbs splayed at unnatural angles, and Adam, facefirst in blood.

The kitchen has knives. He shuffles over to the counter where the knifeblock is and draws out the heavy chef's knife. He holds it up and examines the edge as he walks over to where his siblings are. He drops to his knees between their bodies. He aligns the knife's tip against his sternum.


End file.
